drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wiki News/Ausgabe 3
Willkommen zu dieser 3. Ausgabe der Wiki-News. Heute moderiert nicht MidnaChan86, sie hat das Wiki verlassen, sondern Astrid. Diese Ausgabe ist die erste in diesem Jahr und wird wahrscheinlich nicht sehr lange sein. Was ist der Plan für diese Ausgabe? Ich möchte vor allem auf ein paar designtechnische Neuerungen eingehen. Dabei werde ich die Artikel Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Wiki:Stilvorschriften für Artikel und Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Wiki:Stilvorschriften für Dateien zusammenfassen, was allerdings nicht das Lesen dieses sehr wichtigen Artikels, den Golddrache erstellt und ausformuliert hat, erspart. Nadderkralle, die hier am meisten Arbeit geleistet hat, hat für euch wieder ein wundervolles Rätsel erstellt, kurz etwas zu Drachenarena gesagt und das Interview mit Golddrache geführt. Am Ende könnt ihr außerdem noch an einer Umfrage teilnehmen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! |-|Stilvorschriften= Wichtig für Artikel ist folgendes: *verwendet sinnvolle Artikeltitel *verwende sinnvolle Infoboxen, diese findet ihr hier *verwende sinnvolle Navboxen, diese findet ihr hier *fügt Links in Artikel ein; sinnvoll ist die Verlinkung eines Begriffs nur bei seiner ersten Erwähnung im Artikel *allgemeiner Aufbau der Artikel über Charaktere: Einleitungssatz, Offizielle Beschreibung in Zitatform, Aussehen, Eigenschaften, Charaktereigenschaften, Auftritte und Galerie, wenn diese nicht bereits als Unterseite erstellt ist Für Dateien gibt es auch einige neue Regelungen, zum Beispiel die Titel der Dateien (Auswahl): *Facebookbilder mit Hintergrund: Name_-_FB *Facebookbilder ohne Hintergrund: Name_-_NBG *Titan-Facebookbilder mit Hintergrund: Name_Titan_-_FB *Eier im Steinkranz: Name_Ei_AvB *Eier ohne Hintergrund: Name_Ei_AvB_-_NBG *AvB-Logos: Nummer._Logo_Dragons-AvB Wie schon bekannt ist, sollen Bilder in guter Qualität hochgeladen werden und auch in einer Seite verwendet werden. Schwarze Ränder, Ladebalken, Logos, o.Ä. sollten weggeschnitten werden. Außerdem sollen Bilder in folgende Kategorien eingeordnet werden (Auswahl): *Bilder aus AvB in die Kategorie:Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk *Bilder aus SoD in die Kategorie:School of Dragons Wenn ihr mal bei den Navboxen reingeschaut habt, ist euch sicher aufgefallen, dass wir einige ersetzt oder neu erstellt haben. Wir haben jetzt also eine Navbox für die Unterseite von Aufstieg von Berk und eine für School of Dragons. Zudem sind die Navboxen Film- und Buchuniversum und Drachen in Film- und Buchuniversum aktuell in Verwendung. Mir ist außerdem aufgefallen, dass die Artikel der Kategorie:Stub nicht bearbeitet werden, obwohl gerade die es nötig haben, ich wollte euch darauf aufmerksam machen. Auch die Unterseiten von sind in Vergessenheit geraten. Zudem möchte ich speziell auf die Seite für Filmfehler hinweisen. Diesen Artikel muss man auf jeden Fall ausbauen! Das war's auch schon von meiner Seite aus, jetzt könnt ihr euch an das Rätsel trauen, viel Spaß! |-| Rätsel=center|600px |-| Drachenarena= Das Team der Drachenarena würde sich sehr freuen, wenn ihr im März wieder viele Argumente zum Kampf bringt - wer kämpfen wird könnt ihr hier abstimmen :-) |-| Interview= Heute mit... "Trommelwirbel" GOLDDRACHE!!!!! Warum hast du mit dem Editieren angefangen? Ich bin ursprünglich dem Drachen-Wiki beigetreten, einfach weil ich Drachen faszinierend finde und dort immer mal wieder Artikel gelesen habe. Ich hatte nicht wirklich geplant viel zu bearbeiten. Irgendwann bin ich dann auf die Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht-Artikel gestoßen, die praktisch zu 90% viel zu kurz, fehlerhaft oder unorganisiert waren, was mich schon gestört hat, da das Wiki ansonsten eigentlich sehr gute Artikel hat. Das hat mich irgendwie dazu motiviert sämtliche Artikel zu überarbeiten und auch neue Artikel anzulegen. Irgendwann hat DH2000 (wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe) mich gefragt, ob ich nicht auch hier im Wiki helfen will, und da bin ich dann auch hier aktiv geworden. Was gefällt dir an diesem Wiki am besten? Mir gefällt es, dass die anderen Nutzer alle vernünftig miteinander umgehen. Das macht das Arbeiten im Wiki sehr entspannt. Wenn es mal Meinungsverschiedenheiten gibt, können sie in der Regel schnell gelöst werden. Ich hab zumindest seit ich hier bin kein wirkliches Drama erlebt. Was sind deine Ziele für die nächsten Monate? Ich will die Weiterleitungen aufräumen. Falsch geschriebene und uneindeutige Weiterleitungen will ich löschen, außerdem fehlen noch Weiterleitungen von alternative Übersetzungen. Manche AvB-Seiten müssen auch noch entsprechend der neuen Vorschriften verschoben werden. Weiterhin will ich die Vorlagen noch weiter aktualisieren, wenn nötig überarbeiten und wo sinnvoll noch neue schreiben. Dann gibt es da noch den Feuer-Artikel, den ich angefangen hatte und unbedingt mal zu ende schreiben muss. Und die Stilvorschriften sind auch noch nicht ganz fertig. Wenn das dann alles erledigt ist, arbeite ich mal weiter an den Galerie-Seiten. Das hatte ich ja auch mal angefangen. Und in ferner Zukunft, wenn ich alles andere wichtige erledigt habe, wollte ich die Seiten für die Folgen entsprechend unserer Stilvorschriften überarbeiten. Ja, ich hab mir viel vorgenommen. Wen es interessiert, auf meiner Benutzerseite sind die meisten Dinge, die ich erledigen will auch aufgelistet. Kennst du die anderen "berühmten" Autoren, wie z.B Dh2000 oder Sabis6111 persönlich? Nein, ich kenne hier niemanden persönlich. Wie stehst du zu der Idee ein Fantreffen zu organisieren? Ich denke das ist nicht so mein Ding. Ich würde selber nicht teilnehmen, da ich mich unter Leuten, die ich persönlich nicht schon ne Weile kenne unwohl fühle. Und was zu Organisieren, wo ich dann nicht mitmache, finde ich auch nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Wenn Du eine berühmte Persönlichkeit – egal ob lebendig oder tot – treffen dürftest: Wer wäre es und warum? Ich befasse mich nicht wirklich mit Stars und anderweitig berühmten Personen. Es gibt eigentlich niemanden, den ich unbedingt mal treffen wollte. Wenn ich mir trotzdem jemanden aussuchen müsste, dann würde ich jetzt mal spontan Carrie Fisher sagen. Von allem was ich so über sie gelesen hab ist sie mir sehr sympathisch. Wenn Du eine Sache auf der Welt verändern dürftest: Was wäre das? Es gibt so viel, das man verändern könnte und mir fällt einfach nichts ein, das mir gerade gefällt. Ich bin im Moment nicht so kreativ... Wäre ganz schön wenn einige Waffen abgeschafft werden. Was würdest Du tun, wenn Du unendlich viel Geld hättest? Nicht viel vermutlich. Vielleicht ein paar neue PC-Spiele kaufen und was an die Familie verteilen. Hört sich vielleicht komisch an, aber ich leg nicht viel wert auf Geld und es gibt nicht viel was ich mir Wünsche. Ich hab ja schon Probleme mit was auszudenken wenn ich Geburtstag hab. ^^' Wenn du ein Schuh wärst, welcher wärst du? Weiß nicht, was jetzt von mir hier als Antwort erwartet wird. Mit Marken und diversen Schuhtypen kenne ich mich nicht aus. Also, was bequemes mit flachen Sohlen, dunkelblaue Farbe und was einfaches mit wenig unnötige Verzierungen. |-| Umfrage= Was haltet ihr von einem Fantreffen? Oh ja! Nein, bitte nicht... Bearbeitet ihr die Rätsel? Ja Nein Schlussworte: So, das war's auch schon mit dieser kleinen aber hoffentlich feinen Ausgabe der Wiki-News. Vermutlich werden die Wiki-News vierteljährlich erscheinen. Mein Plan ist es, mehr AvB-News mit reinzubringen und News über die neue Staffel, welche am 16. Februar rauskommt . Bleibt weiter so aktiv, damit diese Community weiterhin so bestehen bleibt! center|350px Ein frohes Faschings- /Karnevals-/ Fasnachtsfest wünschen euch und Astrid • Beiträge • Talk Ideen, Wünsche und Kritik für die nächste Ausgabe bitte in die Kommis! Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Stöbern und ein fröhliches Drachen - Helau! Kategorie:Rund ums Wiki